


The Natatorium

by Gabriel91 (gabrielseven)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mention of mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielseven/pseuds/Gabriel91
Summary: All Tyelkormo wanted was time to himself, away from his parents, his brothers and his obligations. But his peace and privacy were not to be.
Kudos: 7





	The Natatorium

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Soap Opera Challenge on the Silmarillion Writer's Guild.
> 
> Prompts for this challenge: Handsome/but trouble and Family secrets.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Narya

The day was warm and a little on the muggy side. It was one of the first of a three month campaign that would see Tirion swelter. Tyelko didn’t seem to mind. In fact he loved the warmer months. Thrived, when others, mostly his family, complained and spent their days locked indoors, literally living in their grandfather’s natatorium.

Tyelko threw his knapsack against a tree he had marked indiscreetly with the location of a secluded swimming hole. He had found it, quite by chance, a few months ago, in the middle of winter and resolved to try it out, when summer arrived. 

He began stripping his clothes off, uncaring whether or not he popped buttons, as he went, throwing his tunic and boots in a messy pile beside his knapsack. Suddenly he froze. He smelled them first before he heard them, making as much noise as a solitary bear crashing through the undergrowth. Believing them to be his brothers, he sighed, For pity’s sake, could they just give him a little peace. Without hesitation Tyelko peeled off his leggings muttering angrily as he went and threw them with exasperation at the pile of clothes beside his knapsack.

“I’m going to tell father, when we get home, that you abandoned your lessons,” Tyelko threatened.

The son of Fëanor turned toward his voyeurs. His tanned, lean and well muscled body shone like it had been dusted in gold as the late afternoon light streamed in through the canopy, lending him the likeness to that of his mother’s Valarin sculptures. 

He could hear them only a metre away, talking excitedly in hushed tones, then shushing each other loudly enough to be heard a league away. Tyelko rolled his eyes, morosely. Little brothers, he thought with distaste, shaking his head. The whispering suddenly stalled, and an infinitesimal gasp was cut short as if a hand had stifled it. 

He heard a stifled chuckle and his brow crinkled with annoyance. “Curufinwë, Carnistir, get out here, now!” he demanded indignantly. Only silence replied, along with a cricket and the whispering wind in the branches above him. 

Tyelko gritted his teeth, “Show yourself!” He yelled, striding forward. 

A figure stepped out from behind a large red wood, looking a little sheepish, and Tyelko’s footsteps faltered, his eyes widening. “Turukáno?”

Turukáno couldn’t help but glance at his cousin’s nakedness, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. “Someone’s been keeping a very large secret.” He pinned Tyelko with a knowing look, mirth shining in his blue eyes. 

Tyelko’s hands shot instinctively to cover himself, suddenly feeling a little self conscious, which for Tyelko was a first. The last thing he wanted was to become the topic of conversation among the rest of the House of Finwë. “Oh, haha,” he replied mockingly, glaring back at his cousin. “What are you doing here?” 

“We came to find out what you were up to,” Turukáno replied, his eyes staring curiously over Tyelko’s fair head at the beckoning pool beyond.

“I’m up to nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Tyelko said adamantly and with a dead-pan expression, trying to stand on his toes to block his taller cousin's view. “Wait, we?” He inquired, his brow creasing further.

Someone else appeared from behind the same tree, joining Turukáno. “Nothing, huh.” Findaráto beamed at him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tyelko scowled at him. It was bad enough Turukáno was here, but Findaráto as well…

“Here’s the deal,” Turukáno began, “You allow us to join you and we promise we won’t tell a soul about your rather large secret.” He indicated in the direction of his cousin’s groin.

Tyelko glanced between them eyeing them suspiciously, jaw working, black pearl coloured eyes sizing them up. He didn’t really want to share the swimming hole, but it was better than the alternative. “Fine,” he said, turning away. “But...” - he spun back - “Not a word about the pool. This is just between you and me.” He wore a serious expression, as he looked at each of them in turn. “That means no Findekáno.” He demanded of Turukáno. He swivelled to Findaráto, “And no Angaráto or Aicanáro, understood?” His cousin’s nodded in agreeance.

“You know,” Findaráto began, as he stripped off his clothes to stand unabashedly naked before his cousins. “It must run in the family.” 

“What runs in the...?” Tyelko’s query faltered as his gaze alighted on and travelled over Findaráto’s body.

Turukáno who was in the midst of removing his undershirt glanced up and froze, eyes wide and mouth agape at Findaráto’s tanned form with the piercings adorning his nipples and belly as well as a large and intricately designed iridescent blue dragon tattoo that coiled about his cousins hips and torso, and, finally but not least, the large appendage dangling between his legs. 

“Our manhood.” Findaráto finished, gesturing as if nothing was amiss and striding off towards the pool with his cousins staring after him.

Turukáno tore off his leggings, more than a little galled. “No, it does not,” he grumbled as he lifted his chin with dignity and moved reluctantly towards the swimming hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Natatorium - Indoor pool.


End file.
